1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method and an apparatus for compensating the unbalance of an automotive wheel mounted on a balancing apparatus by using a balancing weight, wherein, for determining the compensation position and the magnitude of the balancing weight to be attached to the automotive wheel on the basis of the measurement values obtained during the unbalance measuring procedure, the respective radius and the respective compensation plane for the compensation position at the automotive wheel is sensed by a sensing device, the magnitude of the balance weight to be attached to the automotive wheel is determined and the balancing weight is attached to the predetermined compensation position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known, for example, from the German Patent 42 29 865. In this balancing machine, the compensation positions are stored electronically, and, for finding the stored compensation plane in which the compensation position is located which is determined by an electronic balancing unit, a signal is generated by the electronic balancing unit when the stored compensation plane is sensed by the sensor means after the compensation position and the magnitude of the balancing weight to be attached to the automotive wheel has been determined. If the wheel is dynamically balanced, there will be an inner compensation plane and an outer compensation plane involved as is well known in the art. The inner compensation plane is located to the side of the automobile when the wheel is mounted on the vehicle, and an outer compensation plane is located further out from the inner compensation plane. Thereby, it is not insured that the sensor actually remains in the position which he had when the signal was sounded.